Eatle
Eatle is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Eatle is a humanoid-shark alien. He is dark blueish almost purplish and light blue in color. He has a long fin on the top of his head connected to a shorter fin at the base on the back of his head and a large mouth that spreads over part of his chest, he also has a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth, his tounge is now blue, and his horn now forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has 2 toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and back of his legs. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso. He has a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. The Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Eatle 1.png|Eatle in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his fin that is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain and even hold down Vilgax. Eatle has enhanced strength and sharp fingers. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown in his fight with Vilgax in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1. During his battle with Carl Nesmith, he was able to withstand Nemesis' laser which was able to kill a human with a single shot. Weaknesses As shown in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 and said by Vilgax, Eatle has a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. This weakness has been removed in Omniverse. Ultimate Alien *Eatle first appeared in A Knight to Remember, to stop Vilgax from breaking The Seal, but he was instantly defeated by him. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Eatle was used to defeat a water creature and to devour Charmcaster's machine, but he failed to devour it. *In Catch a Falling Star, Eatle was used to defeat Overlord and a mentally unstable Jennifer Nocturne. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Eatle was used to defeat Julie and Ship. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Eatle was used to fight Vilgax with the help of Sir George. Omniverse *In Hot Stretch, Eatle chased after Ester in Undertown. *In Store 23, Eatle was briefly shown flying through the air as he was launched by Liam's cart of Vaxasaurian eggs. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''A Knight to Remember'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' (x2) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Hot Stretch'' (first re-appearance) *''Store 23'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Trivia *Eatle is one of the aliens that does not appear in the opening sequence, the others being Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Wildmutt, Fasttrack, Jury Rigg, ChamAlien, Shocksquatch and Clockwork, although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2. *Eatle is also one of five aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other four being Upchuck, Clockwork, Ultimate Wildmutt and Toepick. *Eatle's existence was first brought to light in a listing for the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien four inch line by Bandai.http://www.figures.com/forums/news/12751-ben-10-ultimate-interview.html *On iTunes his name is misspelled Eetle. *In Omniverse, his mouth now moves when he speaks. *Eatle's name is a portmanteau of "eat" and "beetle". References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Eating Alien Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens